A New Life
by emmettsmybigteddybear
Summary: Instead of sticking around when Edward left her in New Moon, Bella goes straight to the Volturi. Alice sees her dead but doesn't tell anyone. A couple years later, the Cullens visit Volterra.
1. My New Home

Sadly, i do not own these characters...

* * *

As I got off the plane and got into a cab, heading towards Volterra, all I could think about was that he left me. I remembered him mentioning the Volturi and how they were like vampire royalty. I was going to be a vampire.

The taxi stopped in front of a huge ancient building. The first floor of the building was quite modern. There were double doors that slid open and there were huge couches that looked like they belonged to the 15th century. I walked up to the front desk expecting to find a vampire but instead, I saw someone who was clearly human.

She looked up and said, "Ciao, benvenuto su Volterra. Come posso aiutarti?"

Well, that kinda resembled Spanish; maybe she would understand spanish. "Hola, ¿puedo ver quien está a cargo aquí?" she looked at me with a confused look.

"perdono?" she asked. Hmm…this is gonna be harder than I thought.

"English?"

"Gianna il suo bene, ho ottenuto questo" I looked to the right and say a beautiful vampire step out of the elevator coming towards us. She was tall, slender, and could easily put Rosalie to shame.

"Hi! Welcome to Volterra. Can I help you with anything?" she turned to me.

"oh umm hi" I stuttered. I didn't know how to explain the situation. I almost said something like 'take me to your leader' but I didn't want to sound like I was an alien trying to take over the human race. Instead, I simply just said "I want to be a vampire"

Her red eyes opened in shock. "come with me" she stated. She turned around and started back towards the elevator. I stumbled over my own feet as I tried to keep up with her. We got in the lift and she pressed the 3 button. We got out and she led me through a maze of hallways and we came to two grand doors. She opened it and walked straight. At the end of the room, there were three chairs that looked more like thrones. A man sat on each of them. On the right, there was a black haired guy whose skin looked like paper. From the pictures in Carlisle's office, I presumed him to be Marcus. He looked like he was incredibly bored. On the left, there was a white haired guy who had the same paper-like skin. Cauis. His expression looked like it was frozen in a scowl. The man in the middle had black hair and had the same delicate skin the others had. Aro. He was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Around the room, there were other vampires. Most of whom were big in size. There were two who were just walking in from a back door. One boy and one girl. They looked 12.

"heidi!" he exclaimed. He looked over to me and asked, "and who might this be?" he walked up to me and held out his hand.

"I'm Bella" I took his hand and shook it.

"interesting" he muttered. I decided he would either kill me or turn me no matter what I did so I just decided to tell him what I wanted.

"I want to be a vampire" everyone in the room except Heidi, stared at me in shock.

"how do you know..?" said the man.

"my name is Isabella Swan. I'm from a small city called Forks and my boyfr- excuse me, my ex-boyfriend and his family, were vampires."

The man turned around and walked back toward the thrones. He grasped the hands of the other two and looked like he was in deep concentration.

"we have come to a decision" he said "but I suppose you would want to know who we are first..? My name is Aro, and these are my brothers Marcus, and Cauis." He gestured to his sides. "I can read minds Bella, by touching someone, I can see every thought they ever had. You seem to have a shield around your mind. I would very much like it if you let Alec and Jane try their powers on you" I guess I didn't have a choice.

"sure" I said blankly. I waited a while and nothing happened. Aro started laughing.

"wonderful!" he exclaimed. "bella! How would you like to be a part of our guard?"

"I don't mind staying here, but do I have to be a guard? Can I just be like a visitor or something?"

He thought for a moment and a grin spread across his face.

"Isabella. I have been a vampire since the beginning of time. I have always wanted a daughter. Would you let me adopt you as my own daughter, and make you a princess?"

My eyes grew. If I say yes, I would have a family and a home. I would have things like money, clothes, books. This could be fun.

"I would be delighted!!" I didn't think his smile could grow any bigger, but then, it did.

"Fantastic! Come with me, daughter, and I will change you." He held out his hand and led me out the back door and into a room that was freezing cold.

"This will hurt. A lot." He bit me and caught me as I fell from the pain. I felt something below me but I couldn't comprehend what it was. I was too busy trying to scream.


	2. Change

still dont own anything='(

* * *

I managed to stop screaming but the fire was still burning in my veins. After a while of concentrating on not yelling, the pain suddenly ceased. It was still there, but it was as if it was just a very hot day. It was as if I could control it. I moved my fingers to test it. I thought the change was supposed to last three days. Has it really been that long? I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

I opened the door and called out, "hello?"

I walked out and turned left. I think this is the way to the room with the thrones. I kept following the main hallway saying "hello" or "is anyone here?" occasionally but no one responded. I made a spontaneous decision to make a right and I started hearing voices. I walked toward the noise and found a guy who looked as big if not bigger than Emmett.

"Excuse me, do you know where Aro is?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely, "sure. This way."

I followed him through a narrow corridor and saw the elegant double doors.

"He's in there."

"thanks" I muttered.

I opened the doors and popped my head in. It was the same room as before but this time, it was crowded with humans.

"Welcome everyone to Volterra!" I heard a voice over the murmuring humans. That was Aro's voice! I made my way through the crowd toward the front of the room and saw multiple vampires. I caught sight of Aro and made my way over to him.

"Isabella?! What are you doing here?" He looked surprised which confused me. If the pain is gone then shouldn't it have been three days already?

"I don't feel like I'm on fire anymore. Has it already been three days?"

"Isabella, it has only been three _hours._" Hours? "You say you don't feel the excruciating pain?" No, Aro, I'm standing in front of you because I feel as if I am on fire. Ha.

"Nope" I was not about to insult my new dad.

"amazing"

At that point, the humans toward the front were all silent, watching us as if we were some tv show.

"Felix take Bella back to the cold room. I will be there shortly" I almost burst out laughing! They have a name for the freezer room!

"Yes master" The guy that led me here appeared in front of me and bowed to Aro.

"Bella," he turned around and bowed his head, "follow me, again." He walked briskly out a side door and took a left. He went straight down the hall and opened the door. I must have walked in a big circle just now. So much for my memory. Felix left the room and a few minutes later, Aro walked in.

"Do you feel hot at all?" he asked me.

"It just feels as if it's a very hot day"

"Well, Bella I don't know what is happening but I do suggest you remain here until the 'warmth' of the change terminates completely. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. But I would enjoy some company.." I trailed of.

"Let me see what I can do for you" he left the room within seconds, two girls were in the room with me. One of them, I recognized as Heidi. The other was the small 12 year old looking girl from before.

"Hello again Bella," Heidi said, "in case you didn't know, I'm Heidi and this is Jane"

"Hey!" she seemed almost Alice-like. I missed the Cullens. I was even comparing some of the guard to the Cullens!

"Earth to Bella!" Jane said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought"

"Tell us what happened to you, Bella" Heidi asked.

"In detail!" Jane added. I told them my story since I left Arizona. As I was nearing the end of my mini biography, I glanced at the clock that I later noticed and showed that my 'three days' were almost up. By the end, Jane looked pissed, and Heidi looked sympathetic. I opened my mouth to speak but instead, I was overcome by pain. As suddenly as it had come, it disappeared. I didn't feel hot anymore. I felt normal. I looked up and Heidi and Jane were looking at me with concern. They gasped when I looked up.

"What?!" I shouted. Did I look funny? What happened to me?

"You look so different." Jane said.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant answer. Heidi pulled out a compact mirror and handed it to me. I was awestruck. As I gazed into the mirror, I saw my normal chocolate coloured eyes with a hint of bright red and..topaz? my hair was the same mahogany tone but it had streaks of light brown and black. My nose was sharper and my cheekbones more defined.

"Wait here" Jane said. She ran out of the room and was back in minutes with a full-length mirror. I got up and went to look at myself and it seemed my hair grew and now ended at my waist. My curves were more defined and I think I shrunk.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked to the door. Aro was standing there with wide eyes and a grin.


	3. As It Was

who wants to buy me the rights for the twilight series?

* * *

_3 months later_

Aro wasn't sure why the change was bearable for me, or why I had changed this way. He, along with his brothers, did some research. They didn't find much besides that my appearance is a sign of power.

I have discovered some of my powers. All of which I can turn on and off as and when I please. I could read minds the way Edward could. I can see the future with more accuracy than Alice. I had the strength of Emmett ten-fold – without all the muscles. I, like Jane, can create the illusion of pain inside a persons mind. I can control the elements and whether, and I can change my appearance as well as shape-shift.

Aro became my father and I was treated as a princess. His wife, Sulpicia, was my mother figure in a sense. They spoilt me and gave me whatever I wanted. Cauis was really funny when you got to know him, and he, along with Marcus, became my father figures. They were more like dads than uncles. Athenodora, Cauis' wife, treated me as her own. Her and Sulpicia were both wonderful mothers.

Jane and Heidi were my best friends and were basically sisters. Chelsea and I never had a chance to get close because Aro was always sending her out on 'missions' along with her mate, Afton.

Corin and Santiago tried endlessly to flirt with me. One day, they both came up to me and demanded that I stop leading both of them on and pick one. I finally had had it with them and told them to leave me alone. They hadn't realize that I was 'princess' and told Aro I secretly planned to overthrow him and his brothers and take over the Volturi, and that I wasn't telling them about my 'other powers'. All three brothers got really pissed at them and gave them the choice to either leave, or never to speak to me again. They chose the latter.

Alec, Demetri, and Felix were like my brothers and the each swore to protect me as-in their words, "our big brotherly duties" although Alec was physically younger than me, he had convinced me, as well as Demetri and Felix, that he was just as entitled to protect me as Demetri and Felix. Gianna and I seldom spoke. I was learning Italian but Aro also had me studying about vampire history.

Word has gotten around that the Volturi had a new 'princess'. However, no one other than the Volturi and their guard including Gianna, was allowed to see me until I am past my half year point of being a vampire. It was mostly for their safety. I didn't have my powers under control yet.

Alicepov

I was in Denali, along with Jasper, visiting Tanya and her coven. I was sitting on the couch, missing my little sister, when I was sucked into a vision.

Charlie was dressed in a black tux crying over an open coffin. Around the room – or chapel, it looked like the entire population of Forks, and then some, were there. All were in black, crying. There was no body in the coffin, but there was a note. All it said was 'forgive me'. On the altar, there was a picture of Bella with candles lit around it, and a wreath of flowers-lilies and freesias.

"Alice? Alice? Alice?" I heard Jaspers panicked voice. I pretended to be nonchalant so he would be suspicious as to what my vision was about. I had to lie. If I told the truth, it would ruin my family more than it already was.

"Alice! What did you see?" He questioned.

"Nothing much," I lied, "just another vision of Edward wandering around South America." That would work, I tried to convince myself, I had been seeing a lot of Edward in South America lately. I think he was trying to track down Victoria.

"Really?" he asked, "your emotions were rather depressing."

"I just miss having everyone together," I really did. I wasn't lying.

"I know hun," he said with his cute southern accent.


	4. From Parties to Mates

i know i havent updated in a while...no one hate me!

and i dont own anything. just the plot and my made up people.

_5 years later_

Bpov

I was lying on my bed thinking about the past couple of years. I have learnt all of my powers and learnt to control each of them. If you some it up, you could just say I have incredible mind powers and some physical ones too. I could read minds, see the future, change my appearances in terms of looks and physical form, and control the weather. I also had Jane and Alec's power. I'm not very good at tracking but I had the power to do so. I'm also telekinetic; I can control the elements, and have a physical and mental shield that I can project to keep anyone or anything away from me-or whoever I have inside it.

"Bellsies!" Felix and Demetri barged into my room.

"There's such a thing called knocking you know?" I said clearly annoyed.

"Yes but that doesn't me we actually would knock. Anyways the brothers are planning a pee aye are tee whyyyy for ya!" Demetri replied.

"Ugh! Why?" I ask exasperated.

"Cause you can control yourself and they want to show you off to the world!"

"Oh joy," really, it was such a joy. Sarcasm. I ran out of my room to find daddy, also known as Aro. He was in his office with two full grown Siberian tigers. They were the cutest things I've ever seen!

"Bella!" Aro called to me. "Like the tigers?"

"Yeah! Where did you get them?"

"I told Zafrina of the Amazon coven to change them once you were. They are both vampires and fully trained"

"That's amazing! What are their names?"

"Since they do belong to you, I thought it was only appropriate if you named them." Did he just say what I think he did?

"Seriously? I'm not being punked or anything right?"

"Of course not!"

"Thanks so much daddy! I think I'm going to name them Midnight and Panther. They're both boys right?"

"Yup!"

"Thanks again so much!" I almost forgot why I came here. "Oh by the way, do I have to have a party?"

"It's a ball, not a party," I turned around to see Marcus and Cauis walk in, "and yes you have to have one." Cauis said firmly. A realization dawned on me.

"That's why you got me the tigers! You knew I hated parties so you did that to soften me up!" I pouted, "Well it worked."

"I told you it would," Marcus said to Cauis.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" They started bickering like they were four. Sometimes, for millennia old vampire royalty, they acted like they were kids. Human kids. Who were fighting over the last cookie.

"Ahem," they stopped fighting and turned to me, "thank you. Now if you guys want to throw me a _ball_," I stressed the word, "then you plan it. Meanwhile I am going to be shopping with Jane and Heidi." As I turned to walk out the door, Jane came in yelling.

"SHOPPING!" Oh my Volturi. I think she just busted my eardrums.

"JANE, IT'S JUST SHOPPING," I said, trying to calm her down in a soft voice. Or so I thought. Jane grasped her ears.

"Geese! You don't have to yell!" she replied.

"Sorry. Momentarily lost my hearing." I said sheepishly.

"Since you girls are going shopping, why don't you get your dresses?" Aro suggested.

"Fine," I said and stalked out of the room dragging Jane behind me. On the way out, Alec, Demetri and Felix greeted us.

"Alec, I think maybe we should go with them," Felix said suggestively. Alec looked confused at first but then caught on.

"Of course Felix. We should! It is our duty to protect to princess. And my biological sister," Alec said pointedly.

"And Heidi," Felix added.

"And Jane" Demetri added.

They then proceeded to follow us out. When we reached Heidi, she nudged me signalling for me to read her mind.

_Get rid of them_ she thought. I gave a small stern nod and suddenly turned. Alec and Felix almost crashed into me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked faking to be pissed.

"Well, princess," he cut off his sentence when he looked at me. He knew I hated to be called that. "Bella. It is our duty to protect. So we have to go in order to protect you from any possible threat."

"Who said you could go?" I asked ignoring his mini speech. "This is a girls ONLY trip. Do a make myself clear?" I raised my voice at the end. Both guy looked scared by the end.

"Yes!" Felix yelped and ran out with Alec right on his heel. When they weren't visible, we burst out laughing.

"That was great! You have to teach me how to do that sometime!" Heidi said in between giggles. I smiled and kept walking.

We got into a limo that Aro insisted on using. It had a Volturi crest on the hood and "Volturi" on the side in silver paint. On the way to the mall, we were blasting rap songs and screaming the lyrics with the sunroof open and windows down.

We got out and went straight to Juicy Couture. I got two sweatshirts, and pyjamas that Jane insisted on getting. What for? I have no idea. Jane just got shirts and the same pyjamas in a different colour, and Heidi got a swimsuit, a baby fluffy purse, and the same pyjamas, in yet another colour. So now, I had pyjamas in blue, Jane in red, and Heidi in pink. As we headed to Burberry, a group of guys came up to us. They looked around 18. They were American tourists, probably on spring break.

"Hey," the first guy said trying to be seductive. He had blonde hair and grey eyes and was cute. For a human.

"What are you girls doing tonight?" another guy said. He had brown hair and grey eyes.

"Not you," Heidi said looking disgusted. One of the guys who hadn't said anything started laughing. He walked up and apologized to us. Out of the three of them, he was the cutest. By far. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry, they can be a bit….horny" he said.

"A bit?" Jane questioned.

"Haha. Sorry. Anyways I'm Adam and that's Christian and Matt," he gestured to the blonde one and then the brunette. "We just moved to Italy and needed to get some shopping done." He explained his situation.

"I'm Bella and this is Heidi and Jane." I pointed to them.

"Mind if we escort you for the rest of you little rendezvous?" he asked pretending to be extremely curt and gentlemanly.

"Of course not!" Heidi exclaimed.

After the trip, we were heading back to the car. I had told Demetri to bring the hummer so we didn't have to take the limo back. The boys had taken a bus so I offered them a ride home. They accepted and when I asked where they were staying at they said they were staying at a hotel close to the castle. It wasn't a nice hotel and I knew it was pretty expensive to stay there so I offered to let them stay at the castle. Actually, I asked them if they would rather stay at my _house_ not castle.

_Bella._ Jane thought to me. Warning. _Aro isn't going to like this._

_Don't worry. I texted him and told him and he said it was fine_ I thought back.

We got to the hummer and the boys where shocked.

"Chick drives a nice ride," Matt said under his breath. I smirked. Adam sat in the passenger seat and the rest were at the back. I drove towards the castle staying within the speed limit so they wouldn't get freaked. When the castle came into view, the guys thought we lived in one of the houses behind it. Man were they wrong. I pulled behind the castle and the gates opened for the car.

"YOU GUYS LIVE IN THE VOLTERRA CASTLE?" they yelled almost in complete sync.

"We'll explain everything later." Heidi said. I peeked into Christians mind to see what he was thinking about the situation and he thought we worked for the 'Lady Volturi.' Apparently people knew about me. Just not the vampire part. Or what I looked like.

I parked the car in the garage and walked towards the door that lead to the corridor outside the throne room. The second lobby was the one for the vampires. I told them to stay with Jane and Heidi and went to find the three brothers. They were conversing about my ball. Marcus heard me coming and asked about my dress.

"I completely forgot! I'm so sorry!" I had gotten totally sidetracked.

"It's ok Bella dear," replied Aro, "We were actually planning on having the ball when you've reached your tenth year. How does that sound?"

"Great! One less thing I have to worry about. For now at least." Aro and Cauis had confused looks on their faces and Marcus had a look of understanding.

"I believe that our princess has found a mate in a human boy," he explained. Just as he said that, I was sucked into a vision.

I was sitting on a couch in the game room that Demetri and Felix had built. Adam had his arm around me and was looking at me with loving eyes. I was looking down, abashed, into my lap because of something he said. A very vampire looking Christian came in with his arms around a very vampire looking Gianna. Christian asked me when Matt was going to be coming back from his mission with Chelsea and Afton. "It better be before your ball so it has to be soon!"

I got out of the vision and smiled.

Alicepov

It has been five years since my vision of Bella's funeral. I haven't seen anything from her anymore. I haven't told anyone and no one has the courage to check on Bella just in case they end up giving in and start communicating with her. Edward was with Tanya. Jasper told me he didn't love her and I believe him. They way Edward acted with Tanya was similar to the way he acted when Bella was here which makes me think he just used her. The family had finally gotten back together but nothing was the same. We were currently living close to the Denali coven. I really missed Bella. Everyone did. I knew Rosalie thought of Bella as her sister but Edward ruined it when he made us leave.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jasper asked calmly beside me.

"Just thinking about our current state in life," I looked at him.

Carlisle walked into the house, coming back from work.

"I got a call," he stated. From Aro I thought.

"It was from Aro. He wants us to visit. The rumours about a princess are true and he wants us to meet her. He said that we can visit anytime after next august." Carlisle continued. I was starting to get excited for the first time in a while. "And the Denali's can come with us." He finished.

"That only gives us a year to prepare!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me strangely. I shook it off. Edward and Tanya emerged with dishevelled hair and clothes. You to go like rabbits I thought to Edward. He just glared at me.

"Jasper! Come on! We have to pack, book tickets, find gifts, and shop!" I was so excited! I don't even know why! Maybe I finally lost it.

update s'il vous plait!


	5. Stuck

i dont own anything cept my imaginary characters and the plot =P

* * *

Bpov

So. How does one tell three human males that you are 'Lady Volturi' and that you are a vampire and that on of them is in fact your mate? I had no idea but I had to. Well it was either Heidi, Jane, or me. I called Heidi and Jane out of the second lobby.

"How do we tell them?" I asked.

"I think you should just be straight forward and get to the facts. They all have potential to have great gifts. Christian seems to be Heidi in male form and Matt, well I'm not sure about him but he could have a gift," Jane stated.

"And there's the fact that Adam is probably going to be your mate and that he might posses the power to umm..be your mate?" Heidi pointed out.

"Thanks guys. That helps. A lot." I said sarcastically. Might as well get it over with I guess. I walked into second lobby where the guys were currently located. Jane and Heidi followed closely behind me.

"Hey," Adam greeted me as we walked in.

"So what's going on?" Matt demanded right as I was about to greet Adam. Heidi looked at me encouragingly.

"Well, to start of, I'm technically Lady Volturi," I answered.

"Technically?" Christian replied.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to believe. And you guys are basically sworn to secrecy," I said, "and eternal damnation." I muttered at the end. The guys looked at me signalling to go on.

"To start of, everyone here, except the receptionist, are vampires," I paused and waited for their reactions. Matt had a look of utter disbelief. He thought I was playing a joke on them. Christian was interested but sceptical and Adam had a small smile on his face.

_You're the Princess aren't you?_ He thought to me. How did he know? I looked at him quizzically and he thought back _Demetri tried to eat me once. But I have a physical shield so I don't get hurt._ _I was sworn to _this_ secret three years ago. I know everything._

I was still shocked. Only the top guards and personal friends of Aro knew about me. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"I can prove it if you would like me to," I continued, "but first I want to explain everything. The castle is home to the highest in the vampire society. The royalty I guess you could say. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis are the three brothers that rule. The rest are guards. Except for me. I am like the princess of the vampire world. And just to let you know, we won't eat you. I'm pescetarian. I only drink the blood of fish. Everyone else has a diet of animal and blood from the blood bank." I finished.

"Prove it," Matt said. I ran out of the room, fetched Demetri and was back within a couple seconds.

"Oh hey Adam!" Demetri said when he spotted his used to be almost meal. Adam nodded and matt and Christian looked confused.

"Demetri, high five!" I said. He lifted his hand and when our hands came together, it sounded like boulders crashing. Matt and Christians eyes widened.

"I think they're telling the truth," Christian whispered to Matt.

"We can hear you," Jane stated. "Guess how old I am!"

"Umm..15?" Matt guessed. Jane glared.

"I'm 435 years old!"

The expressions on the guys' faces were hilarious. Demetri, Heidi, Jane, and I burst out laughing.

Carlisle pov

Something wasn't right. I know that Edward doesn't love Tanya but he would never use her like he seems to be doing. He was raised to be a gentleman in his human life and he stayed that way. Until he visited the Denali's after we left Bella. Esme and I had been planning on relocating to Europe. Edward was going to come whether he liked it or not. If Tanya wanted to she could come along but Edward was not going to stay here.

"Carlisle," Alice called out from behind the door. She pushed the door open and walked in. "I saw you were planning to relocate us to Italy. Where exactly? I couldn't tell from my vision. And when are we leaving? Well actually I already know. I just got tickets for it online. It's to the airport in Pasacara! Our plane leaves next Tuesday so get planning and packing!" she squealed and ran out the door.

_In Italy at the Cullen's new home just outside Volterra. _

Tanya had decided not to go, thankfully, and Edward seemed back to his normal gentlemanly self. Weird. I wonder what happened. Everyone had gone hunting and I was left to think about this. I heard Edward running back to the house and decided to talk to him. He ran up to my office after hearing my thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked. He knew exactly what I was about to ask and replied.

"I don't know Carlisle. I think Tanya is hiding a power. When I went to Denali, it was like I couldn't bear to leave until you made me. I didn't love her and every time I did something with her or told her I loved her, it was like it wasn't me saying it. It would just slip out my mouth before I could even think about what was happening. I think she has the power to control minds. And she's hiding it. From every one including the Volturi."

"I think you may be on to something Edward. I'll call Aro and let him know we will be visiting next week."

Bpov

Since I met Adam, Christian, and Matt, they have been changed, they know all about vampires, and I was dating Adam. A new vampire joined the guard too. Her name is Bree (a/n: like from Eclipse). Can deflect a person's power. As in she can use it against another person if it's being used on her. The only thing she can't deflect is my shield and Adam's shield. I haven't talked to her much but she seems really nice.

"Bella!" Adam called to me as he came into my room. "Aro needs to talk to you" he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Mmk," I said mesmerized. Adam led me to the throne room with his arms around my waist.

"Hello dear," Aro said, "we will be getting some guests next Tuesday."

"Who?" I asked.

"The Cullen's." Of course.

"Oh." Oh my gosh. I just used to longest word. Ever.

"They have a dilemma, although I'm not exactly sure what it is."

"Okay then. If that was all you needed, I'm going back to my room." I said and drug Adam out with me. He knew about the Cullen's and had decided that they possessed no threat.

"I know you're upset." He broke the silence.

"No" I lied

"I know you better than that. Plus you're a terrible liar. What's wrong my love?" he asked looking at me with his piercing red eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just not sure how the Cullen's will react to my being a vampire. I'm not even sure how I'll react to seeing them again." I replied as I looked at my shoes. Adam kissed my forehead and whispered.

"Everything will be just fine," he lifted my chin and pecked me on the lips. I smiled and hugged him.

"With you here, everything will always be fine." I commented burying my face in the crook of his neck.

Right after I said that, Adam stopped moving and his focus shifted into nothingness.

"Alec!" I growled. I pulled my shield over Adam and he regained consciousness. Alec appeared around the corner.

"Yes Isabella?" he asked innocently.

"Oh nothing," I started, "you're just going to regret that" I finished and chased after him. I leapt onto his back while he was still running and covered his eyes. He stopped suddenly and I fell off and landed on the floor. He turned to start running again but I used my telekinesis to glue him to the floor.

"Get used to it. You're going to be here for a while." I smiled evilly. Alec's eyes grew.

"Does it have to be here? Its right in front of the door that leads to the castle from the reception area for the humans!"

"Your fault for running here then." I said simply and walked off to find Adam.

I took two steps when Jane spotted Alec and started laughing. Suddenly, she went limp. Unfortunately for Alec, she could push his power away and he hers. She regained control and glared at Alec. At once, he fell on his back, feet still on the ground –my doing- and in pain. Two seconds later, he pushed her power away and used his on his sister. This was really entertaining. I started laughing and they paid to attention to me. Adam, Demetri, Felix, and Christian appeared curious as to what the commotion was about. Alec and Jane were still fighting, and as everyone took in the scene before them, they started laughing hysterically. Finally, I got bored and covered them both with my shield.

"Enough" I commanded. The twins looked at me, then everyone else, and looked down, embarrassed. I walked away, Adam in tow to find something else to do.

update please!and feel free to pitch any ideas or any comments you might have! ^_^


	6. Confusing Traitors

Dont own anything except my plot and my imaginary friends!

* * *

Bpov

In exactly three days from now, the Cullen's, and the Denali's were coming for a visit. Aro said they were having troubles with something but I knew that it was a complete lie. Adam, Christian, and Matt have been very distant lately. Heidi and Chelsea tried to investigate but came up with nothing. I pushed my feelings of dread and worry aside and left to find Jane. I walked past Alec who was still implanted to the floor.

"Bella! Will you please please please let me go?" he begged.

"No can do Alec. I told you that you would be there for a while!" and with that, I sped of.

I rounded a corner and heard Matt, Christian, and Adam talking in hushed tones. I stopped and listened closely.

"We need to be more careful guys. People are starting to get suspicious. The princess still thinks we're mates so she would be able to buy us time to get a cover story if anyone else gets too suspicious," Adam said. What was going on? Why would they need a cover story? And why would Adam say that I _thought_ we were mates, not that we are mates?

"You need to be more careful Adam," Christian started talking, "she's starting to notice something's off. If she doesn't trust you, she won't trust us and that would lead to a lot of problems."

"Well we all need to be more careful about our behaviours. So far our plan has worked out wonderfully, although I don't understand why we only thought of it last year. We managed to get through the gates of the castle. Now we need to get back to Tanya," wait..did he just say Tanya? As in Tanya Denali? "And after that, we can demolish the Volturi."

I ran off to my room to try and sort this out. Ok. So the facts were that one, Adam was pretending to be my mate to gain my trust. Two, they were planning something. Big. Three, they were incognito with Tanya. And it was probably the Tanya from the Denali coven. And four, they are planning to kill us all.

'_Aro'_ I thought towards him,

'_Yes princess?'_ He answered

_'Something's up with Adam and his cohorts. I heard them talking about taking over the Volturi. Can you send them on a fake mission and ask someone we can trust to go along with them? We need to be able to talk about this with everyone.'_

Aro's thoughts hardened after I told him this. '_I'll do it immediately._'

Five minutes later, Adam walked into my room.

"Hello love," he smiled at me

"Hey," I smiled back.

"Aro just sent me, Christian, Matt, Santiago, and Jane on a mission in Australia. I won't be back for three days." He pouted a little.

"That sucks," I said trying to act sympathetic. "When are you guys leaving?"

"In an hour," his expression soured.

"I'm sorry," I stated, though it sounded more like a question. He looked at me with a confused expression and left mumbling something about my strange behaviour and packing.

Once they left, I went into the throne room. Everyone was already situated in their assigned stations. I let Alec go for this meeting but I still had him rooted to the floor here and I planned to put him back to where he was once it was over.

"Everyone, Christian, Matt and Adam have been acting somewhat distant and cautious lately if you haven't notice." I started. "Today, I overheard them talking about taking over the Volturi and killing us all. They mentioned that they had to contact a girl named Tanya whom I suspect to be Tanya of the Denali coven. With the Cullen's prolonged visit in three days as well as the boys' return to the Castle, we should all be cautious, guarded, and try to gather as much information as we can from them."

"Why can't we just kill them?" Felix boomed.

"Yea! I mean if you overheard them talking about it that's proof enough right?" Demetri backed him up.

"We need to know exactly who Tanya is and why they want to overthrow us," Aro started, "And," he paused for dramatic effect, "We need to find out their hidden powers." The audience gasped and I lifted my eyebrow.

"Adam isn't hiding any powers, Christian can not only seduce the female population greatly but he can also control them in a way. Matt can control minds in general. He learnt that when he was just turned but I had a shield over everyone so he couldn't do anything. Because of that he didn't tell anyone except Adam and Christian about it. I found out when I pieced the clues together. He was always mumbling about people not doing what he wants and with the information I just discovered, it made sense." Everyone stared at me in awe.

Marcus was the first to recover. "Since that's out of the way, we need to learn who exactly this 'Tanya' is. Whether she's from the Denali clan or a newborn."

"I heard the Cullen's stayed with them for a while. Maybe we can get some information from them." Aro half stated, half asked.

* * *

Aro had Adam on a mission along with Bree. I'm not sure what it was but he's somewhere in Ireland right now. He said he was pretending to be my mate, but I think he just may be my mate. But, if he _is_ supposed to be my mate, shouldn't I miss him so much it should hurt? It feels as if I don't miss him as much as I did whenever Edward went hunting. Maybe Adam isn't my mate after all. This is just confusing.

"Marcus?" I called out.

"Yes dear?" he answered looking up from his book.

"Is Adam my mate?" I wanted an answer.

"No he isn't. I'm sorry but that is all I will be telling you. For now at least. But I can't say I'm not sorry about him not being your mate. After all, he is threatening to kill us all" He chuckled looked back down at his book dismissing me. Well that settles that problem. Kind of. But if he's not my mate then who is?

* * *

The past two days were somewhat uneventful. After the meeting, and my talk with Marcus, we established that the three boys were not to be trusted. They had called after the meeting saying that they needed another day. It was perfect considering we had to talk to the Cullen's about their plan.

Alec was back to being a post in the middle of the bridge to the main office. He decided to pretend he was a statue and scare humans whenever they walked by. It was quite amusing to watch actually. I ran past him and he called out to me; which I ignored. I walked up to Gianna.

"Ciao principessa. Cosa posso fare per te oggi?" She asked.

"Che ora sono i Cullen su martedi prossimo?" I asked her.

"Sette meno quindici perdere"

"Grazie Gianna" (a/n: Bella just asked Gianna what time the cullens were coming the following Tuesday.)I ran off to the garden to think. What was I going to do with the traitors? I really liked Adam but he wasn't my mate and he was just using me. I should be freakishly pissed off but I can't help but to still like him.

"Whatcha thinking about girlie?" he asked.

"Adam. Even though he's a traitor and all, I can't bring myself to stop liking him and yet, I hate him at the same time."

"Bummer."

"Thanks bro" I said sarcastically, "what am I going to do though?"

"Follow your heart. What is meant to be will happen no matter what," he said smiling down at me. I looked up at him shocked. I guess even Felix had his moments.

"Thanks" I told him sincerely this time.

"Now come on! We're going to play truth or dare!" So much for the moment.

"Why don't we play with the Cullen kids? They will be here tomorrow."

"That sounds awesome!" he yelled and ran off.

The following morning, I was sitting in my closet, in front of my vanity, brushing my hair.

"Bella?" Bree called.

"I'm in the closet Bree."

"The Cullen's are going to be here in three hours and Heidi and Chelsea wanted to know if you would get ready with them." She stated timidly.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes, "Why don't you join us?"

"Really?" she perked up.

"Of course! We haven't had much time to become friends since you got here and this is the perfect time! If only Jane were here." She looked down.

"She kind of scares me," she said in a small voice. I chuckled.

"Jane has an intimidating front but once you get to know her, she's the best friend you could ask for," I smiled brightly. Bree smiled in return. "Come on!" I yelled and ran out of my closet with Bree in tow.

"Hold your applause, Isabella and Bree have entered the room," I said in an announcer-like voice as I walked in. Bree, Heidi, and Chelsea looked at me like I lost my mind. I just smiled.

"So what are you guys wearing?" I asked. And with that, we all scampered into each other's closets to find what we want them to wear. I came back with a floor length spaghetti strap green dress for Bree with sequins under the boobs and the rest of the material just flowed. She decided to wear it and put her hair up in a side ponytail and two turquoise berets in her hair and light green flats. Heidi picked out a cream coloured knee length bubble dress for Chelsea with a black bow belt. She put it on and put a white Burberry patterned hair band in her hair. She had on white stilettos. Bree picked out a strapless red dress for Heidi that was mid thigh and had an A-line cut to it. She wore it and had her hair pinned up with some of her curly hair escaping the pins. She also had red pumps on. Heidi chose a light blue floor length dress for me with a floppy dark blue bow under the boobs. I let my hair down and was forced into wedges with a checked blue and green pattern on the top.

_Bella! _Alec screamed into my mind.

_Yes? _I replied calmly.

Come down here and bring the girls with you and hurry! I want you guys to watch me scare the Cullen's. Which reminds me. Is your shield over me? I don't want them to know I'm actually me.

Instead of replying, I ran there with the other three girls hot on my heels. When we reached Alec, Felix and Demetri were already there. Alec took one look at Bree and his eyes widened. Bree looked like if she could, she would be blushing like crazy. I looked toward Chelsea and she nodded her head towards them and winked.

"Guys they're coming!" Demetri yelled in a hushed tone. We all hid and I blocked all our minds as Alec stood like a mannequin and froze.

Carlisle was the first to come into view with Esme next to him. Behind him, Emmett and Rosalie followed with Jasper and Alice right on the heels. I braced myself as I looked at Edward. He was hunched over and dragging his feet as he walked. He looked absolutely horrible.

Emmett noticed Alec and went up and poked him.

"I think it's a statue," he said scrutinizing said 'statue.'

"I'm not sure," Carlisle stated. "It looks like one of the guard, Alec." Alec just stood there motionless. Edward can you read his mind?" Edward looked up. His eyes were totally empty. He just shook his head and went back to looking at the floor. Carlisle's eyebrows scrunched up.

"Jasper, can you get a reading on him?" He asked. Jasper just shook his head really quickly. Emmett was still poking and prodding the Alec statue. Just then, Alec screamed.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" Emmett shrieked and jumped into Rosalie's arms so she was carrying him bridal style. She let go and he dropped onto the floor with a thump. His expression was a mixture between pure terror, betrayal, and shock. Everyone else froze. Alec started laughing hysterically and so did everyone in hiding. We all tumbled out from our hiding place behind the curtains, which put us into a bigger fit of laughter.

Carlisle recovered first and asked suspiciously, "What is going on here?"

"Well you see," Felix started. "Alec pissed of princess Bellsies over here so she all but ingrained him into the ground when he ran and she won't let him go and then when Jane saw him the had a power fight which was very amusing then some bad guys came in and became a part of the guard and then we found out they were phonies and so they were sent on a pretend mission with Santi and Janie and then Alec thought since he had nothing else better to do, to scare unsuspecting humans and vamps alike. Then he got all goo goo eyed at Bree over there and then you guys came along and yea." Alec and Bree looked down in embarrassment at the comment.

Edward looked up with some emotion. "Bella? Is that really you?"

* * *

Review please!


	7. Stories and Decisions

i dont own anything except my characters and the plot

* * *

Bpov

"Hey everyone, Edward," I said softly.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, "What happened? How did they find you? Why did they change you? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Forks and still human! This is all my fault," he ranted.

"Edward! What happened to me is definitely not your fault," Chelsea did the whole cough yes it was cough thing. "I came here on my own accord and asked them to change me. As for the last part, well I'll let Aro explain that to you. Which reminds me, the kings need to talk to you about something very important. Follow us." I motioned for them to trail behind Heidi, Chelsea, Bree, Demetri, Felix, and me.

"Wait! Bella please please please let me go!" Alec yelled.

"Fine," I sighed. I let him go and he sped off, probably to find some blood. I walked quickly toward the throne room with everyone following me. _Aro, our guests have arrived._ I thought towards him.

When we reached the double doors and I pulled. The doors didn't budge. I wiggled and pulled it some more but they still wouldn't open. I frowned, frustrated. I began frantically trying to pull the doors open.

"Bella, no need to break the doors, just push," Heidi said slowly. I pushed the doors and sure enough they opened. Demetri and Felix laughed and everyone else just giggled trying to stay silently. I walked in taking my place next to Aro. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper automatically pulled their respective others closer towards them.

"Welcome to Volterra my dear friends!" Aro said.

"Thank you for inviting us, Aro, Marcus, Cauis," Carlisle greeted. "I believe you know my family," he gestured towards them, "my wife Esme, our son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, our son Jasper and his wife Alice, and our son Edward. We have recently moved to a house right outside the walls of Volterra, not too far from the castle."

"Wonderful!" Aro smiled widely, "And of course I know your family but unfortunately, we were never acquainted." He walked towards them and grasped each of their hands in turn.

"Interesting," he mumbled. When he was finished, he walked back to his throne and stood in front of it. Behind him, Marcus had a look of curiosity about his face instead of his usual expression of boredom. Cauis had an expression of nonchalance. I guess it was somewhat better than his usual scowl that he wore.

"Well," Aro started, "I believe you all know Isabella here. She came to us asking to be changed and I offered her a place here as my daughter and the princess of the Volturi, and of the vampire world; also known as Lady Volturi to the humans. She had discovered that part of our newest guard members have been plotting against us. They are currently on a fake mission with Santiago and Jane, and will be back tomorrow. They mentioned that they were scheming with a woman named Tanya. We suspect that it is Tanya of the Denali coven. Do you have any reason to believe it true? We have heard that you were staying with them for a period of time." Carlisle hesitated then answered.

"When we were in Denali, it seemed as if Edward was under some sort of trance. He and Tanya were sort of 'together' but Edward wasn't himself. All he ever cared about was Tanya and if Tanya told him to do something, he would do it no matter what it was. One day, Tanya got increasingly mad at Eleazar and told Edward to do something about it. Edward got up and punched him in the gut." Carlisle shook his head, disappointed at the memory. Edward looked almost as if he was in physical pain. "The was he acted was as if he didn't care about the way he was brought up, which, in reality, he does completely. When he was with her, he was never a gentleman to anyone but her. He was also astonishingly rude to everyone except her. That kind of behaviour from Edward stunned me because he was never like that. He always acted the way he was raised in the early 1900s. When Esme and I made the decision to move here, to Italy, we were so glad Tanya chose not to come along. The moment our plane was airborne, Edward took a sharp intake of breath and started begging everyone for our forgiveness." Everyone turned their heads to Edward.

"The day we arrived in Denali," he started, "Tanya asked if she could talk to me and brought me out into the woods. I prepared myself to reject her once again but instead of trying to change my opinion about her, she just kissed me. I tried to get her off of me but then I felt myself losing control of my body. When she finally got off me, she told me to follow her and I did. I didn't want to but I couldn't help but to follow her. When we got back to the house, I kept saying things I didn't mean. She would think something to me and I would say or do whatever I could to make her happy. However, it wasn't me controlling my actions or words. Everything I said or did I tried to fight against. I felt so powerless. I still had my mind to myself, so when Carlisle and Esme announced we were moving, I felt so relieved. When Tanya said she didn't want to go, my mind felt happy but I felt incredibly upset if that makes sense. Tanya tried to persuade me into staying but I fought her will with as much as I could. The moment the plane was in the sky, it felt as if a great weight had been released from my shoulders. I knew my actions and behaviour had been incredibly rude and crude so I begged everyone for their forgiveness. When we arrived at our new house, Tanya called. I threw my phone to Jasper and told him to tell her I had gone hunting and left my phone at the house. Tanya didn't believe him because she knew I always took my phone and leave it in the car. Jasper looked at me and I shook my head trying to get him to understand I didn't want to talk to her at all. He told Tanya that the phone was dieing and hung up. I didn't want to take the chance of her being able to control me from so far away." He looked so scared, which made me want to cry. Edward was always strong willed, smart, and he was never frightened unless I was in danger. I suppressed the urge to hug him. Everyone aside from the Cullen's were too shocked to say anything so I spoke up.

"I believe we have confirmed who Adam and his allies were talking about and established her role in this. We now have reason to kill them all, though it pains me to say."

"I agree Princess," Cauis said. "We all know your hatred of violence but this is necessary. Tanya Denali, Adam, Christian, and Matt cannot be allowed to live. The Volturi will not be able to thrive as it has with their threat. We have learned to live with the Romanians in peace. Unfortunately, I think we can all agree that there is no way of reaching this with the new threats." Wow. Cauis actually seemed as if he didn't want to hurt them. Shocker.

"Felix," Aro called, "Get Jane for me please." Felix had his cell phone out with her number dialled in seconds.

"Be careful to warn her of their powers, Father." I stated. The Cullen's look at me bewildered but I ignored them. Aro nodded.

"Jane, we have come to the decision that the three traitors are not allowed to live. Please dispose of them. I know that with the help of Santiago, you should be able to end them quickly. Beware of their powers though. Use yours before they get a chance to use theirs. Once you have your power over them, they will be incapacitated and won't be able to do anything."

"Yes master," she replied over the phone. You could almost hear her smile from her reply.

"Call when you have finished your job and come right back." With that, Aro hung up. He turned to the rest of us.

"No we have to find a way to destroy Tanya Denali without getting into a fight with her sisters." He looked to anyone for suggestions.

"I know how we can do it," Jasper said being the military advisor. "We need to lure her away from her coven. Once we do that, someone needs to explain to her family what is happening and restrain them if they try to rescue Tanya. Meanwhile another group needs to ambush Tanya and dispose of her quickly before she can try anything." Aro nodded agreeing to his plan.

"Demetri, Felix," he commanded, "find Alec and Afton. I don't know which particular party Alec should be on considering his gift would be useful on both sides, but you four will be leading this mission." He turned to me, "Isabella, you should go with them. Your powers will be very useful. You won't have to fight. Just help Alec immobilize them." he turned around, "Would anyone else like to go?" he asked. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Alice raised their hands.

"That's good," he stated, "The more the merrier!" he laughed. "Get packing everyone!" I turned and sped off to my room.

"Bella!" Alice called after me. She followed me into my room but froze at the door. "This is your room?" she asked.

"Yea. Why? Does it not look nice?"

"No, this is wonderful! Where's your closet?" I couldn't help but giggle. Of course she would ask that. I pointed to the embroidered cloth doors in the back corner. Alice ran towards it but paused right before opening it.

"Wait," she began, "I need to talk to you. What happened?" I sighed.

"When Edward left, I became catatonic. I literally didn't do anything. After the first week of crying myself to sleep and waking up screaming from nightmares, I just stopped sleeping. I took caffeine pills to keep me awake and only slept a couple of hours a week. Charlie had me hospitalised because I wouldn't eat anything. The doctor found so much caffeine in my system. Charlie got really upset. He tried sending me back to my mom but I refused to go. After that I basically gave up. I left a note for Charlie and stepped on the plane to come here. After that, I asked to be changed and Aro offered to let me become the princess. I gratefully accepted and everyone treated my like family. I met three boys while shopping with Heidi and Jane and changed them thinking that one of them was going to be my mate. Then I found out he was just using me and that he was actually trying to kill my new family and me."

"Does that mean you're over Edward?"

"I don't know, Alice. I still love him but he doesn't love me so what's the point?"

"Bella, you may not believe me but Edward still loves you with all his dead heart. He only left to protect you from our kind, although that didn't work out so well."

"I'm sorry Alice. As much as I want to, I can't bring myself to believe that."

"Are we still sisters?" she looked at me hopefully.

"We never stopped," I smiled brightly at her I bent down to hug her. She squealed and hugged me tight before dashing into my closet.

* * *

review and tell me any comments or ideas if you have any! =)


End file.
